An Owl's First Flight
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: Side story to ShadowLight's "Fanfiction World". How Illu started in Fanfiction World and got to where she is now...


Okay YES I know I should be updating my other fanfics but I wanted to get this done so I can focus on the others...having a MASSIVE writers block really sucks = =;; I have been trying to write those new chapters but its been hard...urgh but I have NOT abandoned them!

Anyway I wanted to redo Illu's history from Shadowlight's Fanfiction World and geez writing it in a google doc I didn't realize how long it was in a normal microsoft word doc...I only own Illu and the characters used here I don't own the concept of Fanfiction World or anything else Shadow has thought of well enjoy!

* * *

Alright Kohaku-sama, now if you recall we left off with this concerto and...Kohaku-sama are you paying attention?" An elderly man said looking at the dark brown haired girl playing idly with her violin.

"Uhm...yes?" She replied meekly but her eyes kept straying to the window before looking back at the elderly man.

"You know you have to practice your music Kohaku-sama." the man sighed.

"I realize that Makeru-san its just w-w-well I"m already practiced the whole book already and I'm ahead of my studies as well for my classes! So please?" the girl begged looking at Makeru who sighed before he smiled a bit.

"Get dressed then Kohaku-sama I'm sure my grandson will be happy to see you there. I'll have the car drop you off and don't forget your camera." Makeru said making the girl's green eyes light up and hug the older man tightly.

"Thank you Makeru-jiisan!" Kohaku said happily running out of the room.

"T-take it easy Kohaku-sama! Remember your condition!" Makeru said grimacing before he called up the driver from his phone to prepare the car for the young mistress.

A few minutes later Kohaku was in a short sleeved light sea-green dress with white trimmings on the ends that went down to her knees with white sleeves that flared out at her wrists. She wore light brown boots that went up to her knees with a white bag hanging from her shoulder that carried her camera safely inside. She headed to the garage where the vehicle was already running.

"Lets go then Kohaku-sama." the driver said smiling as the girl nodded and practically jumped inside the car as it drove off.

**oOo**

"And the ball passed by number eight Shinju to number twelve Yuudai! He goes towards opponents side and GOAL!" the announcer shouted as an teen with wild spiky auburn hair with a small ponytail cheered once he kicked the ball into the goal smirking.

"That makes the score right now 47-32 in favor of our own home team lead by the gorgeous captain Yuudai!"

"Oi oi...you're not here to advertise...get back to narrating the game Haruko..."

"Fine...Heeeeeyyy Yuudai-kun if you're free after the game let's go out!"

"HARUKO!"

"Okay finnnneee killjoy..." Haruko huffed.

"Nice job there captain, good call on the play." one of the players said high-fiving his captain as the ref called for a five minute break for the teams to get ready for the last quarter of the game.

"Heh it was obvious Natsu" Kyouya replied smugly.

"Just a few more minutes and then we have our championship won." Natsu added laughing.

"Captain Yuudai will lead us to victory!" Laughed another team member laughing as he slapped Kyouya's back laughing.

"Oi oi easy there you're gonna break his back Takeshi."

"Shut it Daisuke."

"Hey captain I think one of your fangirls is taking pictures again." Sighed an annoyed player walking up to Kyouya and the others..

"Eeeehhh again? they know unless they're part of the school paper they can't, we all know that Ryuuichi," Kyouya replied frowning.

"Yeah well tell her that." Ryuuichi grumbled pointing over by the stands.

The boys turned and saw a girl put down her camera and turn a bit red as she waved meekly over to them.

"Have you seen her before?" Natsu asked rubbing his chin, "she doesn't look familiar,"

"She's a cutie though." Takeshi grinned looking the long haired brunette over.

"I'm at a blank as well what about you cap-...Kyouya?" Ryuuichi blinked looking around for his captain and the two stared as they saw their captain run over to the girl and pulled her up into his arms laughing.

"Haku-chaaaannn! You came to see me!" Kyouya shouted happily spinning her around.

"K-Kyouya! put me do-down!" Kohaku squeaked as her face burned as she saw everyone looking at her, "Y-you know my condition! "

"Ahahaha sorry Haku-chan but I'm just so excited that you came down! I thought you wouldn't be able to make it!" Kyouya replied hugging the blushing girl.

"Soooo you know who this is?" Natsu asked eying the girl, "she your girlfriend?"

"What!? Oh come on guys no way!" Kyouya replied looking back at his friends.

"But we've never seen you act like this with any other girl ya know so is a pretty good assumption." Ryuuichi replied.

"Guys she's like my sister...well surrogate my grandfather works for her family so I've known her since we were kids." Kyouya said and pushed the girl forward making her squeak again as she tried hiding behind Kyouya.

"Shy little thing ain't she?" Takeshi said before Daisuke hit him.

"You're making her even more scared. Ignore him not all of us are idiots like him." Daisuke said rolling his eyes.

"H-hi..." Kohaku said quietly still clinging to Kyouya.

"Come on Haku-chan you know you were taught better how to introduce yourself, this is a good idea and these guys are my friends too ya know!"

"R-right," the girl said as she stood in front of Daisuke, Takeshi, Ryuuichi and Natsu and bowed, "G-Good afternoon minna-san, I'm Manami Kohaku its a pleasure to meet you all."

All four boys mouths dropped when they heard the name and stared back up at Kyouya.

"Manami Kohaku, as in the heiress of the mansion a few miles away from here!? as in the family that has a rich history in the biggest shrine here AND in several companies!?" Natsu stuttered.

"Uh...yea? My grandfather is her main caretaker and tutor...Haku-chan goes to a fancy all girls academy but they finished about a month or so before us so she's just been taking care of stuff." Kyouya replied with his hands behind his head.

"You serious!? All this time you've known the heiress Manami!"

"Hey dunderdorks, stop calling her an heiress Haku-chan is shy enough already without people trying to get in her good books only because of her family's name." Kyouya scowled protectively.

"Whoa sorry man we didn't mean it like that but at least this explains when you usually said you had to meet someone, you had to meet Kohaku-san right?" Ryuuichi said.

"Yeah." Kyouya replied.

"What's this condition she shouted at you?" Daisuke asked.

"I...I have a bit of a weak heart..." Kohaku murmured, "I can't be stressed out too much because it may end up hurting me...its a bit underdeveloped so its not as strong as it should be..."

"Ahhh well its very nice to meet you Kohaku-san, I'm Shinju Daisuke." Daisuke said.

"Hahaha I can't wait to get to know you more if you're friends with captain here, Shunepei Natuski by the way you can call me Natsu." Natsu said bowing back to Kohaku.

"Yo, Tsuchiro Ryuuichi nice to meet you." Ryuuichi said.

"Yukino Takeshi at your service." Takeshi said smiling at the girl.

"See they're not so bad Haku-chan. Do you wanna hang out with us after the game?" Kyouya asked as Kohaku's eyes lit up.

"Really!? I can hang out with you and your friends Kyo-nii?"

"Kyo-nii?" Natsu asked amused.

"Hey I told you she's like my sister! Ssssiiisssstteeerrrrrr..."

"Oooo then how about a date Haku-chan?"

"Touch her and I will break your fingers and legs Yukino..."

"Harsh dude..."

"A-ano I think the game is about to restart..." Kohaku said pointing to the field.

"Crap! R-right Haku-chan go sit next to the coach okay? you'll have the best seat in the house." Kyouya said.

"You're making your fangirls jealous..." Ryuuichi said.

"Yeah yeah come on you guys!" Kyouya retorted running back onto the field.

"Good luck you guys!" Kohaku shouted cheering for them.

The five guys grinned back at the girl as she sat down next to the coach who looked amused by her and how he got his captain of the soccer team to actually hug and spin her around in public.

Throughout the game Kohaku continued taking photos of the guys and cheered as loud as she could for them, jumping up from her seat a few times shouting happily when one of them scored. Before she knew it Natsu had kicked in the last goal ending the game with Kyouya's team winning by a landslide and getting their school the championship. All the team members cheered loudly at their accomplishment but none of them cheered as loudly as Kyouya and his friends did as Kohaku clapped furiously for them.

**oOo**

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Kyouya asked looking at the others as Kohaku was laughing at something Natsu had said.

"Why don't we play some fanfiction world? since that was the last game we need to check up." Ryuuichi said and the others quickly agreed.

"Fanfiction world?" Kohaku asked curiously making the guys stop and stare at her before Kyouya facepalmed.

"Oh crap I knew I forgot something I was suppose to introduce you to it!" Kyouya said making Daiske and Ryuuichi smack Kyouya's head.

"Shut it you nimrods! We'll go get her a copy and head over to Haku-chan's place!...er...that's alright right?" Kyouya said looking at Haku who nodded.

"I don't mind, I'm sure Makeru-jiisan would like to see you and your friends." Haku replied smiling.

"Oh awesome I'm sure it'll be alot easier to play over at her place." Takeshi said looking eager.

"Alright first things first we have to get her a copy of the game, THEN we need to help her make a character and then get her to join our guild!" Daisuke listed off.

"Guild?" Kohaku asked.

"Don't worry we'll explain it all to you." Takeshi said wrapping an arm around her shoulder before Kyouya pinched him.

"Hands off my sister Yukino..."

"Geeezus! protective much!?"

"I would say yes better be careful hitting on her in the game then." Natsu snickered, "he can blow you to itty bitty pieces..."

Takeshi groaned making the others laugh as Kyouya cracked his knuckles sealing the promise.

"Okay okay no hitting on Kohaku!"

"Good because that was your only warning..."

The guys pulled Haku into a gaming store where she easily found the display of the Fanfictionworld online gaming boxes grabbing one and paying it for her saying that it was a gift from them to her. They then took Kohaku's ride back to her place where the guys but Kyouya had their faces pressed against the glass when they got to the estate.

"This place is humongous..." gawked Daisuke.

"It is..." Takeshi stared as they came to the front of the estate where an elderly man waited for them and opened the door.

"Welcome back Kohaku-sama, I see you brought back my grandson and his friends." Makeru said amused.

"Hiya jiichan! Guess what we won and we're going to show Haku-chan this game we play!" Kyouya said.

"I see, I'll have the servants set up the entertainment room. Shall I bring some snacks and drinks?" Makeru said.

"Yes please jiisan! Come on the entertainment room is over here." Kohaku said dragging Kyouya as the other guys followed making Makeru chuckle amuse.

"Ah...if only her father could see her, he'd have a heart attack with the guys around his precious daughter." the elderly man said as he informed the kitchen about the need of snacks.

"Uhm here's the room I think we can play the game in..." Kohaku said softly as the five guys gawked at the extremely large screen in front of them and the five computers set up and attached to each other and then wires going to the large screen.

"I see you found the computers, I recalled Kyouya leaving his game here but did you remember to bring your helmets I believe they were called to play?" Makeru asked.

"Of course! its second nature that we always pack them in with our bags." Kyouya grinned as he and the others opened their bags to pull out headsets that they used to play the game.

"Uhm..d-do I have to buy that separate?" Kohaku asked looking at the headsets.

"Oh...don't worry about it Haku-chan, it comes with the game! thats why the box is so bulky!" Kyouya assured smiling at the nervous girl.

They got to work installing the game on the computers before they sat down in front of each one along with Kohaku. They put together the headset that came with the game and once they all had their own on as well.

"So I just start?" Haku asked.

"Uh huh since you're new you'll appear in what looks like a blank space and you'll have all these options for your character, just adjust to what you want and then you'll appear in the main city." Takeshi explained.

"You can take powers from different anime, games and cartoons, even your own power." Natsu added grinning widely.

"What kind of characters do you all have?" Kohaku asked not knowing where to start.

"Transformation based and elemental." Daisuke said, "the guild Kyouya created is called 'Aetherion'."

With Kohaku's confused look the guys chuckled.

"We'll tell you what we are okay Kohaku and do further introductions when we get into the game kay? well obviously I'm fire," Natsu said grinning, " and my transformation is fire salamander."

"I thought you would've done a phoenix." Haku said.

"Nah too obvious." Natus replied smirking.

"Well my element is earth and my transformation is a bear...was thinking of a badger for the claws and digging but I managed to figure out how to do that with bear claws." Takeshi said.

"A forest based animal makes sense, did you have trouble picking that one?" Haku asked.

"Oh you wouldn't BELIEVE the stress Takeshi went through, he was thinking about wolves, centaurs, stags, rams..." Kyouya teased.

"Oh quiet you..." Takeshi scowled.

Daisuke coughed, "Well I'm air and well my transformation is..."

"A flying unicorn!" Natsu and Ryuuichi laughed before they dodged pillows being thrown at them from a red faced Daisuke.

"Its a pegasus! not a bloody unicorn! you watch your sister's Sailor Moon episodes too many times Ryuuichi!" Daisuke shouted back at them.

"Well that's what Takeshi is," Kyouya said before pinching Ryuuichi, "your turn now Ryuu."

"Yeah yeah well lastly my element is water and my transformation shark," Ryuuichi said smirking, "specifically a megalodon."

"...THAT'S WHY YOUR FORM IS SO EFFING HUGE!?"

"you guys need to really watch discovery channel more..."

"So do you have an idea what you'd want your transformation based on?" Kyouya asked as his friends argued against each other.

"...a bird..a-a-an owl..." Haku said quietly, "they're really majestic and w-well...my favorite character from an anime has an owl."

"Who's your favorite character Kohaku?" Ryuuichi asked looking away from the argument.

"Chrome Dokuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn." the girl replied.

The guys stopped arguing and instead focused on helping Haku get her character concepts together.

It took a while but soon they had the basics done and her helmet formed.

"Alright let's all log on, Haku-chan when you get to the city just wait for us on the outside of the entrance building, you'll land inside of it so just walk right out onto the stairs." Kyouya said.

"Yes Kyo-nii." Haku replied nodding making the boy smile before they all logged on and entered fanfiction world.

**oOo**

"Ahhhh it feel so good being back here!" Takeshi said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Kyouya added stretching his draconic wings a bit, "don't forget we have to introduce our screennames to Haku-chan."

"Gotcha." the others replied as they got use to their FFW forms as well.

It wasn't long before a timid voice behind Ryuuichi caught their attention.

"A-ano...Kyo-nii? guys?"

They all turned around and saw a cute looking purple haired girl with a red scarf around her neck covering the lower half of her face, a light lavender coat with white trimmings, a blue skirt and brown boots and around her waist she had a pouch.

"Haku-chan! so what's your screen name? oh you know lets move to a different area." Kyouya said as he grabbed Haku's hand and pulled her away from the building and into the city. The guys just laughed and followed their leader through the roads of the town. As they walked they explained the FFW to her and what everything was and is.

"See thats the market place where you can go and buy your supplies or upgrade your PDA."

"There's the bulletin board where you can look for job offers,"

"Or if you're in the guild you can have your own bulletin board for requests."

"Are we going to fast for you?"

"No! Its really exciting!" Haku replied.

"Here we are! Our guild main base." Kyouya said as he came to a sudden halt and Haku looked at the building, was a two story building that looked like it use to be an old warehouse.

Kyouya grinned as they pushed through the door and Haku saw that the building was bigger then it seemed inside. There was a second floor built above the bottom held up by columns and a spiral staircase that was the access point to it. There were different doors that lead to what she assumed were rooms or facilities. The bottom was decorated with chairs a large computer access point were among the things there.

" Its so big..." Haku said staring.

"It didn't look this nice we had to do a LOT of jobs to get enough to fix this place up to how it is now." Daisuke added, "ah gotta love vacation times to stay on FFW hours on end."

"Okay so Haku-chan lets introduce you to our screen names since it wouldn't be smart to use our real life names in the game." Ryuuichi said, "so lets start by knowing your screen name."

"Illusionist Owl," Haku replied smiling.

"Nice...we'll call you Illu for short though." Daisuke said smiling, "I'm Zephyrus so call me that or Zephy, or Zee."

"I'm Sol of Helios so call me with either Sol or Helios your pick!" Natus said grinning.

"Original aint he?" Takeshi said rolling his eyes before jumping away when Natsu spat a fireball at him, "anyway my screenname is Malachite Shigemori."

"I'm Ganymede." Ryuuichi said rolling his eyes.

"Finally I'm Aeon of Ragnarok or Aeon." Kyouya said grinning.

"Couldn't I just call you chocobo?" Illu teased making Sol, Zephyrus, Malachite and Ganymede look at their leader.

"Chocobo?" Sol asked snickering as Aeon turned red.

"Illu! don't SAY that you know you're not suppose to call me that in public!" Aeon said flustered.

"Wow I knew you were obsessed with that game but if she's calling you chocobo then you HAVE to have seriously into that game." Malachite laughed.

Haku or Illu giggled as she watched the others interact with each other and to get a good look at their online forms.

She looked at Ganymede as he had long light blue hair that went down a little past his shoulders white electric blue eyes and his hair was spiked up he had pale skin looking a bit girly as he wore a long sleeved white coat that was buttoned up with dark blue pants and boots . He had silver shin guards on his legs as he had a trident strapped to back and a whip on the belt around his waist.

Sol was arguing with Takeshi or Malachite, but she noticed that Sol hair styled like Reno from Final Fantasy with an eyepatch over his left eye while his other eye was gray with a black jacket but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows a white shirt under that had a low v-neck black pants and shoes. Hanging by his side was an electric rod but he also had an odd armlet on his right wrist with the symbol of fire along with two spiky chakrams on the other side of his waist.

While Malachite's hair was dark blonde color that short and was slightly wavy pulled towards the back of his head as his eyes were a dark purple. He had a dark purple tunic with short sleeves and white pants and purple boots with gold trimmings like his tunic. Across his chest he had a shoulder protector and brown gloves on his hands, he had a large intricate bow strapped to his back and a quiver of arrows hung by his waist.

Daisuke or Zephyrus had pure white hair that was short and spiky styled like hitsugaya from bleach but you could only see a few spiky bangs since the rest was tucked underneath a dark grass green bandana tied around his head matching his top which was a short sleeved with yellow trimmings around the collar and ends of the shirt, it was a long top so there was a gray sash tied around his waist with black pants and dark yellow boots. He had a lighter color yellow scarf that hung around his neck.

Finally Aeon was pretty tall, at least 5'8 with light brown skin and muscles visable built more for the front lines, his hair is and dark brown slightly spike as the back is pulled into a ponytail and has blonde streaks in his bangs as they fall around his eyes. His eyes looked like they were glowing a bright blue. Illus shouldn't have been surprised by his choice of clothing being a fanboy of the final fantasy series especially seven and eight as he was wearing Squalls outfit from Final Fantasy Dissidia. She turned her head to the side and blinked a bit when she noticed that he had two dragon wings on his back.

"Okay enough! Illu do you have everything you wanted when you made your character? Weapons, items, everything?" Aeon asked.

"Oh uhm let me check." Illu said as she looked at her pouch and saw all the herbs and heal items she wanted, she also summoned a few daggers and some of the guys blinked when they saw something dripping off of the daggers.

"Hey Illu are your daggers alright I think they're...leaking..." Sol asked wanting to get closer but Illu quickly pulled away.

"D-don't touch them! they're covered in a substance that'll either paralyze you or poison you!" Illu said making Sol quickly backtrack..

"Ah...so you're going to be a poison specialist?" Malachite asked.

"Illusions, poisons and healing." Illu replied smiling shyly.

"Those can't be your only weapons though..." Malachite questioned.

Illu concentrated and her daggers disappeared as a tall glaive appeared in her hand.

"Nice...close combat just in case?" Ganymede questioned.

"Something like that," Illu said grinning and aimed her glaive and the guys stared as they watched the bladed part release and flew around the room with a chain attaching it to the body before retracting back.

"Niicceeee!" Sol cheered as he and the others clapped, but a look of confusion appeared on Illu's face when she made her glaive disappear and looked like she was trying to summon something else but it wasn't working, "is something wrong Illu?"

"...I had put in I wanted a violin as well but for some reason its not appearing..." Illu replied concerned, "i don't know why I followed all the instructions.."

"Its alright come on we need to see how you are at controlling your transformation forms." Aeon said as they headed out of the building.

"You mean I can't control my transformation as soon as I make my character?" Illu asked.

"Nope, that's what makes FFW so good, you get to work hard to earn your control over your abilities you gave yourself. It would be a waste to just master them as soon as you got them." Sol said.

"Oh I see...so what do you mean by forms?" Illu asked.

"We found out that there are two forms for transformations, a hybrid and full transformation," Aeon explained, "depending on the creature you chose you a hybrid which is a mix of human and animal features and full demonic transformation is when you either completely turn into the animal or you get a higher form of the hybrid with more power and access to the powers."

"So all of us have two forms then." Illu questioned.

"Technically yeah, but this guy here has six varieties of his transformation so he has about 12, six hybrid and six full transformations." Zephyrus replied.

"Its five, I still can't control my last form for some reason." Aeon grumbled folding his arms as they got to the transportation area.

"Which i find odd but I'm sure you'll find someway to get in control of that." Ganymede said.

Illu got worried and the others quickly saw that making Sol and Malachite hit Aeon.

"You moron you got her scared now!" they said making Aeon rub his head.

"Owowow its not like you lot could control your full transformation the first time." He scowled darkly, "especially you Ganymede I swear we couldn't go near a body a water for three months because of you!"

Ganymede looked away as he coughed, "l-lets just go to what, an open field?"

"Yeah best to have a nice clear area so we can keep an eye on Illu." Aeon replied nodding.

"Gotcha leader I'll set the coordinates in the transporter, I got just the place." Ganymede said walking off.

"Do you think I'll be able to control my form?" Illu asked quietly.

"Don't worry the hybrid form is the easiest to transform into since its not full you just have to get use to your new appendages." Aeon chuckled.

"Yeah! when I first tried my hybrid salamander I had trouble controlling when and where my scales would appear especially that damn tail..." Sol said rubbing his backside.

"I crashed a good few times trying to fly in my hybrid form." Zephyrus coughed.

"...I had a honey obsession for a good week when I first transformed..." Malachite said his face burning.

"And me weeeelll lets just say trying to fly and using your powers on the first try was NOT a good idea on my part." Aeon added sheepishly, "see so don't worry about it Illu you'll be fine and you'll have us with you to stop if anything happens."

"Thanks everyone." Illu said appreciatively.

Ganymede came back with the coordinates.

"Alright we're all set for transporter number six for the vast fields of the highlands." Ganymede said holding out the card.

"Then lets head over, come on Illu lets see what we have to work with kay?" Aeon said comfortingly as they headed inside to the designated transport.

They got in and stood on the panels, Ganymede slipped the card into the slot and numbers appeared before they felt themselves being teleported out of the main city to one of the lands based in the game.

It didn't take long before they arrived in a vast field that was nothing but grass and blue skies as far as you could see.

"Wow nice pick of area..." Sol said looking at the field.

"Yeah I knew it would be alright so Ganymede want to write out the symbols?" Aeon said getting straight to business.

"Yeah come on Sol i need you to burn the symbol into the soil." Ganymede said while the others stepped back.

"Its a precaution Illu, we don't know how much control you'll have on your transformation so we did a bit of research and found a seal that'll work to help contain incase you can't control." Malachite said.

"As another precaution we have also Jiraiya's paper seals he used in case Naruto lost control of the kyuubi!" Zephyrus said holding out a few sheets of papers with ink writing on them.

"O-okay..." Illu said as she watched Ganymede give directions to Sol who was breathing fire where Ganymede was pointing to.

A bit later they finished as Sol came down and the red scales that had appeared on him disappeared as he and Ganymede walked back to the group.

"Alright its all prepared, since all five of us are here we each have a point and Illu you're in the center." Ganymede said.

"Then lets get going," Aeon said as he stood up and took his place on the circle as the others did as well. Illu swallowed hard as she took her place in the center.

"Now what Aeon?" Illu called.

"Well just concentrate and try to bring your animal out." Aeon called as he and the others concentrated, making their own smaller circles they stood in glowed. Sol's glowed red, Ganymede was blue, Zephyrus's was white, Malachite was green and Aeon was black. The colors filled into the lines until Illu was surrounded by the colors that melded together in her circle.

The girl took a deep breath and concentrated on combining herself with the animal she had chosen. She could feel something building up, a different sort of energy she had used to bring out her weapons. Closing her eyes she focused on that energy trying to bring it out, she could feel it growing as she focused on it some more.

"I think she's getting it!" Sol called as they saw a purple glow starting to surround the girl.

"Good, this should be alright then when she goes into her hybrid form!" Aeon shouted back.

"Yeah! this'll be good!" Malachite added, all of a sudden they all felt a large burst of energy that shouldn't have been happening at this time, they all turned to look at Illu who was scrunching up her face in pain as she held her head. They saw the glow which was a nice purple a bit lighter than her own hair start to go a darker purple until it was such a dark purple it nearly looked black.

"What's going on!? She shouldn't need this much energy to change into her hybrid form!" Sol shouted worried.

They watched as Illu's hair grew longer than it already was until it touched the ground still growing out more, the lavender coat they saw she was wearing, the sleeves looked like they just melted away and grew forming a sleeveless light lavender kimono as it flowed out and stopped at her ankles as her feet were bare but there was a slit to the side, she had a white sash around her waist that acted as the obi. They saw Illu's ears sharpen and purple markings were appear around her eyes giving her almost the eye shaped you see on owls...

Ganymede immediately realized what was happening to Illu, "Guys...I think somehow the power that Illu found within her made her skip right past the hybrid and to the full transformation!"

"B-but that's impossible! theres no way that could happen it took awhile for US to even be able to manifest that!" Malachite said worried as he saw Illu's form grow a bit more taller and slender.

"Yeah well its happening right in front of us! we need to stop it we have no idea how much control she'll have since this is her first transformation!" Malachite argued back before they saw that Illu slowly the purple in Illu's hair started to disappear and white took its place and in a burst they saw something trying to burst out from Illu's back and stared when they saw white wings spread out before they folded on her back.

"I think we better stop her before we find out what this full transformation has..." Zephyrus said as he spread his own wings and dashed forward, but before Zephyrus could get close, Illu's eyes snapped opened and opened her mouth letting out a high pitched screech that not only surprised Zephyrus but pushed him back.

Aeon and the others were rubbing their ears at how high pitched hit was.

"Crap! well this isn't good!" Sol hissed.

Illu's red eyes looked almost empty and they tensed when they saw the girl raise her arm and saw a violin appear in her arms.

"...Well at least we know what happened to that violin she asked for..." Ganymede said sarcastically.

Illu raised the violin and positioned it on her shoulder before music started to flow and Aeon recognized it, "she's playing Moonlight sonata by beethoven!"

"But why?" Malachite asked.

They soon got their answer when they realized that they had trouble moving as long as Illu was playing the violin.

"W-well this explains it..whichever song she plays on that violin affects others...namely us!" Sol groaned as he tried to get up but his body just wouldn't respond.

"Gu-guys is it just me or do you feel sleepy?" Ganymede asked as he suddenly felt tired.

"Crap..." the group thought in unison as they struggled.

"Okay Zephyrus you're going to have to hit her with the paper seals since the seal we're standing on is only made for containing and its hard to contain her when we can't even move!" Aeon grimaced.

"G-gotcha boss!" Zephyrus replied as he was both fighting to move and get to Illu as the girl continued to play her violin, when she saw Zephyrus trying to move towards her she increased the pace of the song making the effects work faster.

"Sol try distracting her by throwing fireballs!" Aeon commanded.

Sol managed to raise his hand and write out a symbol of yellow energy that appeared to be a japanese kanji, the kanji glowed and soon several fireballs were shot straight for Illu with reduced power since all he need was a distraction not to hurt her.

Without moving from her spot her wings shot out from behind her, encasing her completely and stopping the sound temporarily releasing them from the music. Without needing a single they all dashed forward as the glowing of the seal they were standing on stopped since they weren't standing on their spots, they reached the spot Illu was just in time for her to open her wings. They managed to restrain her giving Zephyrus the chance to literally slap the paper seal on her head making her whole form slump.

"Thank god you brought those slips of paper..." Malachite said, "geez who would've thought this would've happened..."

"None of us that's for sure...hey the paper is having some sort of reaction to Illu..." Ganymede said as the paper seemed to crumble away but the writing was still floating in mid air. They watched as they saw the larger seal they had placed on the ground float up and shrink to a much smaller size and soon appeared on Illu's forehead and shifted into the symbol of saturn on her forehead which glowed red briefly before it turned purple.

Illu's form from her previous transformed state changed back to what she had made her character when they first saw her in fanfiction world, the hair shorten to how it was, got its color back along with her clothes. Aeon looked relieved that she was back to normal and carried her in his arms.

"So...this is troublesome her power is transformation but she can't control her full and she skips her hybrid form." Sol said folding his arms.

"Maybe she need something to help her with the hybrid form...a familiar or pet I think?" Ganymede replied frowning, "I'm sure theres something like that around."

"Its our only choice since that seal on Illu-chan's head is the only thing probably keeping her full transformation at bay..." Aeon replied.

**oOo**

"Mmmn...what's going on?" Illu asked as she opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of Aetherion's base.

"Hey there finally awake?" Zephyru's chuckled as Ganymede was typing away on the large computer console and Aeon was looking through a few books he had collected along with Malachite.

"Illu are you alright?" Aeon asked quickly shutting his book and making his way over to his 'sister'.

"I think so what happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Illu you don't remember what happened?" Sol asked carefully as Illu just blinked confused and nodded.

"I just remember feeling this energy and pulling at it but then everything went black." Illu replied, "I-I didn't do anything to you did I?"

The guys exchanged a silent look between them before Aeon bent down and hugged her.

"No you didn't do anything it was a bit of a failure though so we're looking up something to help you with your hybrid form." Aeon replied, "why don't you go to the kitchen and get a snack then we'll talk about what we're going to do next."

"Okay Aeon." Illu said as she got off the couch and headed to the kitchen leaving the five guys alone.

"I found it." Ganymede said smirking as he waved a piece of paper walking over..

"Well? what'd you find?" Zephyrus asked.

Ganymede showed them the paper and they saw was an egg and on top of the paper was the title, "spirit egg"

"These little things are attuned to the player's own energy and with that they form and can literally become a part of said player, this is perfect for Illu." Ganymede said.

"But they're rare though but looks like we got our own homework to do." Malachite said as he took the paper reading it over.

"Its our best bet I don't want to take any chances for Illu to turn into a full demon with no control again." Aeon said seriously.

None of them noticed in the kitchen the symbol on Illu's head glowed by itself ominously before she rubbed her head for the slight of pain she felt as she was making a sandwich.


End file.
